Primary Expertise
|image = 500-MonkeyVillage.png |game = BTD6 |tower = Monkey Village |unlocked = 32,000 XP |path = 1 |upgrade = 5 |cost = $21,250 (Easy) $25,000 (Medium) $27,000 (Hard) $30,000 (Impoppable) |ability = N/A |damage = 10 (mega ballista attack, normal bloons) 200 (mega ballista attack, Ceramics and MOAB-class) |pierce = 10-100 (blimps consume 10 pierce) |attackspeed = Very Slow (every 3.0s, mega ballista attack) |range = 48 (influence range) Infinite (mega ballista attack) |statuseffects = N/A (except 5/1/0 and 5/2/0) |towerboosts = +10% range, affects nearby towers +10% additional range, affects nearby Primary Monkeys +4 pierce, affects nearby Primary Monkeys +Unknown% projectile speed, affects nearby Primary Monkeys Grants free Tier-1 and Tier-2 upgrades, affects nearby Primary Monkeys |incomeboosts = N/A |camo = Yes (mega ballista attack) |related upgrades = *High Energy Beacon (Monkey Village, BTD5) |imagewidth = |caption = }} Primary Expertise is the fifth-tier upgrade of the Monkey Village in Path 1 of BTD6. It allows all Tier-1 and Tier-2 upgrades for Primary Monkeys within its radius to be purchased for free, increases the pierce bonus to Primary Monkeys to +3 instead of +1, and gives the tower a powerful "Mega Ballista" attack. The attack fires a magical circular blade which strikes at any range and across barriers, and occasionally adjusts its direction mid-flight to hit more bloons, similar to Glaive Ricochet. Each blade pops 10 layers per hit and pierce through up to 100 regular bloons or 10 MOAB-class Bloons, while it deals 200 damage to Ceramics and M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. It costs $21250 on Easy, $25000 on Medium, $27000 on Hard, and $30000 on Impoppable. Description Primary Expertise is a three-towered fortress-like building with a ballista attached to the top of it. It grants free Tier-1 and Tier-2 upgrades for all Primary Monkeys in range of the Primary Expertise. All Primary Monkeys within its radius also gain +3 pierce instead of +1 pierce. The Primary Expertise can now attack. Every 3.0s, it shoots a magical circular blade which strikes at any range and across barriers, and occasionally adjusts its direction mid-flight to hit more bloons, similar to Glaive Ricochet. Each blade pops 10 layers per hit and pierce through up to 100 regular bloons or 10 MOAB-class Bloons, while it deals 200 damage to Ceramics and M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Do note that while the attack detects camo, the tower itself does not and so the Advanced Intel upgrade does not detect camo bloons in the Primary Expertise's radius, unless the Primary Expertise has the Radar Scanner crosspath. Strategies Summary You can use the free upgrades, best comboed with the expensive upgrades of the Bomb Shooter and Glue Gunner. However, the other buff of +3 pierce is what defines this tower, and the mega ballista attack can be useful as a mini cleanup attack. Tips *There is a unique synergy between this upgrade and the Inferno Ring, as it buffs the Inferno Ring's fireball attack to attack 4x as many bloons, due to granting a major pierce buff to all of Inferno Ring's attacks. Version History ;2.0 Alchemist potions can now target Primary Expertise. Does not boost range at all, however. ;8.0 Primary Expertise now increases pierce of Primary Monkeys even more (+1 --> +3) Primary Expertise's ballista attack increased damage to MOAB-class (100 --> 200) and now deals more damage to Ceramics (10 --> 200) Gallery 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_23-12-07.png|Primary Expertise 1A775008-7920-4147-A6C2-16FC77090C59.png|A Primary Expertise supporting other Primary Monkeys and also attacking a dense horde of Ceramics. expertise icon.png|Primary Expertise upgrade icon Trivia *The most expensive upgrade that can become free with this tower is the Glue Splatter, saving up to $2,160 on Impoppable for the upgrade alone. *The Mega Ballista attack is similar to the High Energy Beacon's lasers from BTD5. *This can solo 4 ZOMGs and 20 DDTs (Tested in Logs on Hard Difficulty Sandbox Mode) Category:Monkey Village Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades